


More Than Enough

by Seraph_Novak



Series: Tyrus One-Shots [37]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Boyfriends, Cute, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, Self-Esteem Issues, Tyrus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 06:46:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16887612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seraph_Novak/pseuds/Seraph_Novak
Summary: Fic request ~ Cyrus doesn't think he's good enough for TJ.





	More Than Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! Another short one, unfortunately. I hope you enjoy it all the same!
> 
> As always, all comments and kudos are very much appreciated ♥
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://seraph-novak.tumblr.com)

They’re sitting on TJ’s bed when the conversation occurs, their legs tangled loosely together as they scroll through Netflix. Every Wednesday night, they have a movie marathon, and this week’s theme is Disney. It was Cyrus’ idea, but TJ is secretly looking forward to it. He’s always been a sucker for films with happy endings.

“What about  _Lady and the Tramp_?” he suggests, giving his boyfriend a gentle nudge. Cyrus has barely spoken a word since he arrived, and TJ is starting to get worried.

“I don’t mind,” Cyrus says. His voice sounds dull and disinterested, his eyes fixed on his hands as he anxiously twists them together. When he lifts his head, TJ notices a light blush pinching his cheeks, almost as if he’s embarrassed about something. “We don’t have to watch a kid’s film, you know? You can choose.”

TJ frowns. “But it’s your turn to pick the theme?”

“I made a bad choice.”

“What’s wrong with Disney?”

“It’s childish,” Cyrus grumbles, his face flushing even darker. “We’re almost sixteen… We should be watching films with violence and nudity!”

TJ snorts a laugh. “Who gave you  _that_  idea?”

“No one…”

“You’re a terrible liar.”

“Let’s just drop it,” Cyrus says, a little too eagerly. He grabs TJ’s laptop and clicks on a random film, pointedly avoiding TJ’s eyes as he pretends to focus on the screen.

Within a few seconds, TJ hits pauses and closes the lid. Cyrus is staring at his lap, his bottom lip caught between his teeth, and TJ immediately knows that something is wrong. Something big. He hasn’t seen Cyrus this upset since the whole gun fiasco.

“Hey,” his whispers, cupping his boyfriend’s face as gently as possible. “Talk to me, Cy.”

“It’s nothing, okay? I just overheard a couple of your teammates talking the other day.” Cyrus swallows thickly and sniffs, a silent tear rolling down his cheek. “Did you tell them about our movie marathons?”

TJ shrugs. “Yeah, why?”

“They were making fun of us,” Cyrus tells him, his chin wobbling as he tries not to cry. “They couldn’t understand why the popular captain of the basketball team would want to spend his evening watching Disney movies with a dork like me. And you know what? I agree with them!”

“What are you talking about?”

“I’m not good enough for you,” Cyrus whimpers. “You could have your pick of pretty much everyone, and yet you chose  _me_. I just don’t get it! People like you should be out with your friends right now, getting drunk and having fun. But instead you’re cooped up inside with your  _lame_ boyfriend, watching kid’s movies. How is that fair?”

TJ laughs. He can’t help it! The very idea of being too good for Cyrus is hilarious.

“This isn’t funny!”

“I’m sorry,” TJ says, trying his best to keep a straight face. He knows Cyrus is genuinely hurting right now, but this whole situation seems so bizarre to him. He thought it was common knowledge that Cyrus was  _way_ out of his league.

“You don’t have to apologise,” Cyrus sighs, looping his bag over his shoulder as he slides off the bed. “I knew this was too good to be true. I should go –”

“Wait!” TJ grabs his arm before he reaches the door. “Where are you going?”

“I’m going home, TJ. It’s over.”

“You’re joking, right?”

“No!” Cyrus yanks his arm away, angry tears streaking his face. “Do you have any idea how humiliating this is? I’ve been kidding myself for years, thinking I could ever be good enough for someone like you… And now I know you feel the same way. You think it’s  _funny_.”

“That’s not why I laughed,” TJ insists, his stomach twisting with the possibility of Cyrus breaking up with him. “I just don’t understand why you’d actually  _believe_ those jerks! They obviously have no idea what they’re talking about.”

Cyrus looks down at his feet. “But they’re right, aren’t they? We’re so different, Teej… Sometimes I worry you’re gonna get bored of me.”

“That’s never gonna happen.”

“You say that, but –”

“I  _know_ it’s never gonna happen, alright?” He brushes his knuckles down Cyrus’ cheek, his heart warming at the instinctive smile ghosting his boyfriend’s lips. “I think you’re amazing, Cy. Every single thing about you.”

“Even my dorkiness?”

“Of course.”

“And my awkwardness?”

“Duh.”

Cyrus grins, his eyes twinkling as he looks up at TJ. “What about my Disney obsession?”

“I think it’s adorable,” TJ assures him softly. He takes Cyrus’ hand and kisses it, his eyes never leaving his face. It’s a simple, quiet gesture, but it’s enough to erase any remaining doubt from Cyrus’ expression, leaving nothing but pure joy in its place.

“So...” TJ squeezes his hand. “ _Lady and the Tramp_?”

Cyrus smiles. “Sounds good.”


End file.
